Kisses of a vampire
by Yami-Bastat
Summary: A little history about D and his first experiences with different kisses. He is accompanied by his old mentor, the vampire Valentin Gard. (My own character): The younger one was surprised how soft were the lips of the vampire. Still a little unsure he squeezed back , and felt for a moment as something wet drove over his lip...
1. First bite

**Vampire Hunter D belong Hideyuki Kikuchi. Valentin Garde are a character of me. He is a vampire with a french accent and this fanfiction show his connection with D. (In the german version I can write his accent, but in english... I had no idea, sorry, imagination must be enough ;)  
**

**A picture of Valentine Guard can you find on deviantart. The link doesn't work.  
**

**I hope the translation is to understand (I give my best and have at the moment no beta-reader) and hope you enjoy :)**

**In the most of my stories from VHD are a big crossover of Vampire Hunter D, Hellsing Ultimate, Van Helsing and the true historical life of "Dracula". In this fanfiction it is not so strongly represented. For a better understanding you can read other fanfictions of me, if you like.**

**I hope the translation is to understand (I give my best and have at the moment no beta-reader) and hope you enjoy :)**

**Kisses of a vampire: Part One**

The little boy looked curiously out from behind his mother. The dainty hands clung to the fabric of the white dress.

"D , come forth , my dear. "

The boy looked anxiously up at his mother. But this only smiled encouragingly , took his hand and pulled him forward.

"Say goodnight , and stand in front of the nice gentlemen . "

The four- year-old chewed nervously on the lower lip , but raised his head and bowed to the great man .

"Good night, MyLord . I'm Dracula, but mom and dad just call me D. "

The man smiled and went to his knees.

" Nice to meet you, young D. My name is Valentin Garde. You can call me Valentin. Alright ? "

D smiled shyly and nodded. D' s mother laughed and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

" Good, then I'll leave you two sweets alone. Did a lot of fun. "

"Mom ," he held her firmly back and trembling , " You must not go away ! "

"Do not worry . Monsieur Guard will protect you. You have to be nice to him . I 'm sure he can teach you a lot. "

Reluctantly, he let go and then nodded hesitantly.

" Yes , Mommy. "

She smiled at them again, and then left the room with fireplace. Suspicious saw D at the man.

He was beautiful , like any vampire , yet somehow different . His emerald green hair fell smoothly over his shoulders. The oblique bangs covering his right face. The facial features were narrow and friendly. He seemed to be really nice .

His Mommy had told him that the vampire was the oldest and closest friend of his father. He even belonged to the strict guards.

" Do you know why you're here with me?"

"No, My ... I mean Monsieur Guard. "

"You can call quiet me Valentin" the vampire smiled and took the little hand . The touch felt cold, but D did not shrink . The Monsieur drew him to a chair . He sits down and patted his thigh.

"Come, D. Sit here. "

D hesitated, but then he jumped on the lap of the vampire .

"Well, your father thinks you 're old enough to learn to defend you. "

" And like that? "

" I am a master of swordsmanship . And I will show you how to fight . "

A beam passed over her face.

"Really?"

"Of course. And not only that. "

The vampire raised his hand before the boy's face . D felt it was colder. Hoarfrost forming on the pale skin of Valentin . Ice crystals create a new body.

" A butterfly ! Beautiful - how did you do that ? "

" Magic ," said Valentin. He blew his dead breath against the butterfly. The ice turned green. Emerald-colored flames licked the delicate work of art. The butterfly flapped its wings and flew up from his fingers. It rose into the air without melting. With shining eyes D watched the magical butterfly.

"I will also learn this? "

" Exactly. Would you like that ? "

D nodded eagerly .

"Please, Valentin ! Please, please ! "

" Good, then let us begin. There is so much to learn for you... "

_oOoOoOo_

" Valentin Valentin " , D ran crying on the training pitch . The eight- year-old shivered as he stopped in front of his teacher.

"D , what about you? Why are you crying , little one? "

D sniffled and wiped his face.

" The ... the soldier hurt me ! See! " The boy held the vampire towards his bleeding hand back.

Valentin suppressed a shrikes , when he saw the delicious sap of the young dhampir . Before he had noticed the sweet smell , but now to see how the blood ran over the little hand , made sure that he trembled . But not only because of the blood. Even in anger.

" Which soldier did that? Which this vile vampires was that? "

" I do not know ," D' s voice trembled , "I do not know his name. ... But he has been lying to me . I've seen him often. He scares me ... he has white hair and ... a scar under his eye ... and I was afraid ... his eyes ... he's evil ... I ... I "

" Pssst ... ," Valentin took him in his arms and pressed his students to his chest. While he calmed the child to his noble face twisted into a mask of rage.

He knew that soldier . He had often seen him at their training or in the vicinity of the prince. The whole time he had a strange feeling . This was have a sequel . For this the son of a bitch would atone. Of this he had to tell the vampire king.

Dracula would be very angry when he heard that one of his soldiers had attacked his beloved son.

D had now calmed down and wiped the tears from his face.

"Tell me, my little one . How could you escape? "

An almost cheeky smile passed over the face of dhampir .

"I scratched and bit him! " D bared his pointed teeth . Valentin blinked . D' s teeth were unusually large and long. Correct vampire teeth. Strange, usually had his fangs just a little pointy and not as pronounced .

Valentin's finger slide in the small mouth and pushed back the upper lip. In fact, they had become very long. Blood on them . The vampire let the boy go.

"You 've done well . I'm going to make a real fighter out of you . I think that you can awaken enough of your vampiric powers and magic. "

"I can finally take a real sword ? ", asked D beaming of happiness. The happening seemed to be forgotten.

" Yes. But before ... wait here . I still have some work to do, yes ? "

" Okay ... but please come back soon. "

"Do not worry . I'm always there for you. That's what I promised you. "

Valentin leaned forward and gave D a kiss on the forehead.

"I always take care of you ... "


	2. Second bite

**Hellysion: Thank you for your comment. :) Ah, I'm so happy that you like it and the chapter has a "sweet** atmosphere". ^^ In my imagination the handsome D was a lovely child and a good son ... to the turning point. But this is an other and darker story :) I hope you enjoy the rest.^^

** jenjen1112: Thank you very much^^ I hope the tension was not too bad. ;) Now, you can see what happen next- have fun^^**

**Kisses of a vampire: Part two**

Heated iron crashed into each other. Sparks flew . Body expressed themselves as in a struggle against each other , separated only by the swords in their hands.

D increased the pressure against the weapon of his master , and finally jumped back . Immediately Valentin followed. His beloved sword Saint Sang went singing through the air.

D tore his arm to block the blow.

The impact left his body for a moment shake. The dhampir dropped , his brown curls whirled before his face. His sword went up to directly on the shoulder of his mentor . But Valentin saw it coming.

Within a fraction of a second he was gone.

A shock went through D' s wrist. He lost his grip and his practice sword landed in the sand. Something cold lay against his throat.

"You will always be better. I 'm impressed. Not long now and you'll still defeat me. "

D closed for a moment his eyes in resignation .

"Until it is so far still be decades , if not centuries pull into the country. Finally, you boast to be the best swordsman in the world. "

Valentine laughed and took away Saint Sang from D' s throat.

"Only the result counts . "

D was silent and turned only to his mentor at which his blade stowed .

" When will you go ? "

Valentine sighed.

"Before the morning comes . But do not worry . The night is young and we still have a little time. " " Can I go with you?"

An amused grin appeared on the face of the green-haired vampire.

"My dear prince ... the celebration into two days is to honor you . The whole castle has been around for weeks in excitement and tried prepare everything. "

" To honor me , and why are not you there? Finally, it is the day of my coming of age . "

" You know what I think of celebrations and this whole back and forth . I hate it ~"

"I also ," D sighed and looked away . He much preferred to accompany his master on one of his missions. He would be able to learn so much , but instead he was imprisoned here and he would in two days play to the well-bred prince for aristocratic , arrogant vampires .

The pure horror .

Valentin's distaste for festive events seemed to have rubbed off on him. But that did not surprise him. Finally, he spent more than fourteen years, almost every day with the french vampire.

Valentin looked at him thoughtfully.

"D? Shall we take a little ride? You can choose the destination. "

"Gladly," a smile touched the beautiful face, "Let us ride to the lake. "

Certainly the mechanical horses galloped through the darkness. Hooves dodged roots and found by itself safe ground . Their red eyes glowed in the night. Branches brushed against the two riders as they broke through the undergrowth .

A small clearing appeared before them. In the water of the lake reflected the moon, the stars shone on its surface.

D got off his horse and saddled it off. From the corner of his eye he saw that was mentor did the same . Once again, he patted his faithful steed on the neck, before he settled on the banks of the lake in the grass. The horses would graze in peace. To the mechanical animals they need not to worry .

It rustled softly beside him , when Valentin dropped into the grass.

"Your favorite place , right? "

D nodded .

For a while she looked silently at the lake until Valentin again broke the silence .

"Say, there are a girl that you like? "

"A girl that I like? "

"Well, a friend. A mistress . "

" No. There's no one. "

"But you 've had but certainly one , right?"

" No. "

" What ?"

Valentin sat up abruptly and looked incredulously at his protégé down .

"I can not imagine that. "

" Why not? ", asked D back.

Valentine's eyebrow hiked up.

" Look at you . All the women must love you!"

" Not interested. "

" And why? "

"..."

"D, why?"

" No time ."

"Your father, right? " ,Valentine sighed. The mighty vampire King guarded his son as his eyeball. Time couldn't the problem for such a young and attractive dhampir.

"Even."

" Then ... then you've also never get a kiss ? "

" But . From father and mother. "

" Not so a kiss. I meaning ... when two people love them, then kiss and- "

"I know. I have parents and I am finally enlightened, Valentine . "

The green -haired vampire smiled sheepishly .

"Excuse me. Sometimes I still think you're a little boy ... you grew up fast . I can't believe it sometimes. "

D smiled and looked at his teacher understanding.

" The years have gone as in flight, but tell me ... how does it feel to a kiss , and how this is among vampires? Kissing them, too? "

" Did I wake your curiosity ? " Valentin let out a chuckle , and then looked for a moment, a suitable formulation , "We distinguish among two vampires kiss types . There are kisses , like your parents and exchange the kiss of a vampire .. . this kiss is like bloodsucking. a vampire puts lips to his throat of his lover and bites into the tender skin and while he drinks slowly , both experience a high sense ... it may be hard to explain . One has have experienced it to understand it ... it is exhilarating ... "

Valentine sighed dreamily .

D looked at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow .

" A kiss ... that sounds interesting ... "

He fell silent for a moment.

"Valentine ? "

" Yes ? "

"Can you show me the kisses? "

Valentine gasped.

"I was wondering if you could show kissing me?. "

" I ... " Valentin shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing , hardly "Why do you want that?"

D cocked his head .

" You claim always to be such a great womanizer . Besides, you're my teacher . Therefore you could teach it to me . Maybe I 'll eventually need a time . Finally, I will soon be officially grown up. "

" Mhmm, there I have probably ridden in something," he ran a hand through his green hair and brushed a strand of hair behind his pointed ears as he thought.

"Oh well . I agree . But if you betray it your father I 'm as good as death. "

"You're a vampire. You're already dead."

"Oh , that's right ," the vampire grinned and got up to sit next to his student.

"Stay completely relaxed . Close your eyes , as if you wanted to sleep."

D obeyed and slightly pursed lips. Valentin chuckled.

"Not so , my prince. Pass the lips relaxed and don't move first , okay?"

The dhampir nodded and remained quiet. Carefully put Valentin his lips on the mouth of the younger ones. He let D time to get used to the feeling and then gently moving his mouth.

The younger one was surprised how soft were the lips of the vampire. Still a little unsure he squeezed back , and felt for a moment as something wet drove over his lip. Startled, he jerked back a little, but Valentin took his face in both hands while his tongue over D' s lip drove and forced them apart.

D let it happen and felt a tingle went through his body. He sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his master. He pulled him closer , deepening the kiss. Valentine inquiring tongue explored his mouth. After she had exploited every little angle , they withdrew and admitted that D' s tongue followed her , and this in its turn explored the new territory . After a while they broke apart . D breathing heavily , still drunk and thoughtful about this new experience , while Valentin licked his lips with shining eyes.

" As usual, you learn very quickly and show the same initiative," the vampire could not suppress a grin , " And here, you're a natural, too. Is there something that you can do not? "

D grinned slightly and ran his fingers over his lips. He could still feel the pressure of Valentine's mouth.

Valentin saw his protege still a little stand beside him and his grin grew. Only rarely was to seen D dazed and not the cool prince. He looks dreamy and for Valentin it was a very sweet scene. " And how was I ? Did you like your first kiss ? "

On D' s face appeared a small smile.

"It was good ... I understand why you are calling a womanizer . "

Valentin bowed playfully .

"Have thanks , but you also have no kisses for comparison. Tell me that in a century again, and then I shall be honored . "

The dhampir did not reply , but put his neck freely . Immediately raised Valentin hands defensively .

"Non ! Non, non! "

"But why not? You wanted to show me kissing. "

" Qui , mais ... " Valentin shook his head. Always if something unpleasant or he was very nervous he fell back into his mother tongue.

"Are you this topic so uncomfortable? Why ? "

The vampire took a deep breath and calmed down .

"That's ... too personal. I can't do it. "

In his words were tinged with as much finality that D dropped the subject . He knew his mentor and knew when to call it quits . Nevertheless, he leaned back a little in front , so that his breath on the lips of his teacher. "But you will still able to help when practicing ? "

A small grin crossed Valentine's face.

"Yes ... I can do well ," he whispered back and sealed her lips.


End file.
